The Sleepover
by skyler00
Summary: Lan and friend have a sleepover during spring break. What kind of crazy things will happen before and during the sleepover? Complete
1. The PG13 Horror

The Sleepover

It was finally spring break for Lan and his friends. Lan had planned a sleepover at his house while his parents were out of town. As usual, only Dex, Tori, Yai, Chaud, and of course Maylu to whom he was secretly in love with.

Like any other day, Lan and Maylu were walking home together. They finally reached their houses.

Maylu stopped at Lan's doorstep and said, "Alright, I'll see you at the sleepover tonight! Anyways, I'm going to be coming over in one hour to unpack. Is that okay with you Lan?"

But Lan wasn't listening to a single word. He was merely staring at her. _"She's so beautiful," thought Lan._

"Lan? Lan are you okay," inquired Maylu. She gave a heavy sigh and walked away while muttering, "I'll never understand boys."

Lan was still standing there staring at Maylu walking away until his navi Megaman yelled, "Hey, Romeo, are you planning on entering our house or are you going to keep on ogling her. Sigh Maybe you should tell her how you feel. She probably feels the same way towards you."

"No way! She might not feel the same way towards me!"

"You won't know until you've tried."

"But what if she doesn't. I mean she's smart, talented and gifted at piano, and she's cute and beautiful. If I go up to her and tell her that I love her, I'll be making a fool out of myself in front of her and it could wreak our friendship period. End of story! I don't want to talk about it anymore!"

Maylu fell on her bed. _Why was he staring at me?_ She kept trying to make up a possible for Lan's behavior a few minutes ago. Suddenly, her navi named Roll started asking her, "Are you alright Maylu?"

"Yeah, I think I am. I'm just bothered about what happened a few minutes ago. Lan was staring at me and I thought that he was paralyzed or something."

"Oooh. Maylu, you've gotten yourself a boyfriend," teased Roll.

"What? Lan doesn't like me! He probably likes a girl who's a great netbattler like he is."

"So you're saying that you aren't?"

"Well, no. I'm just saying that he could like some other girl. Besides, we don't know for sure whether or not he likes me, although I want him to. Sigh Roll, how can I find out if he likes me or not?"

"Just go up to him at the sleepover tonight and ask him."

"Okay. Well, I've got to start packing."

Lan was laying down on the couch watching television bored out of his mind. Then he decided to go take a bath.

"Oh man. I don't have any clean clothes left. I don't want to walk around in my underwear in front of Maylu."

"Then go put your clothes in the laundry machine. It's about time you did your own laundry instead of making your mom do them all the time."

"Man, I have to do every thing around here."

_Yeah right. If you mean watching television, eating, sleeping, and playing video games all day, then you're right… for once._

Lan took all his clothes and put them in the laundry machine (his family has their own). He then took a bath. While he was taking bath, Maylu walked into his house. She heard the water running so she knew he was taking a bath. The water stopped after about seven minutes. She walked upstairs because she wanted to ask him where everybody was going to sleep, hoping of course that she could sleep with him. She opened the door to his room and to her surprise, she saw Lan in pink underwear. Lan turned around and saw her staring at him. Both of them blushed. Lan broke the silence by screaming, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I TOLD YOU THAT I'D BE HERE IN AN HOUR WHEN WE WERE AT YOUR DOORSTEP. Besides, shouldn't you put your clothes on in the bathroom?"

"They're in the laundry machine."

Maylu was still staring at him while Lan was looking away, forgetting to cover himself. Maylu summoned the guts to ask, "Shouldn't boys at your age be wearing boxers?"

Lan blushed while replying, "I would but I always wear shorts. If I wear boxers, then it would show right below my shorts. Listen, Maylu, could you not mention to anyone what just happened right now?"

"Okay."


	2. The Fun Begins

The Sleepover

Lan and the gang finally reached Yai's mansion after she had just implored to them about coming over to her place for the sleepover. Everybody except Chaud came, of course. When the gang reached another one of Yai's mansion, everyone except Yai were examining the entire mansion's interior.

Yai broke the silence by saying, "Alright, let's start this sleepover off with a nice time at the pool. At six, we'll have some dinner and we'll plan the rest of the night's activities."

Everyone finished changing and was hanging out at the pool. Everything was at peace until Dex pulled Lan's swim shorts off of Lan (no Dex isn't a gay pervert). Lan chased after Dex to take back his shorts. Maylu and Yai were blushing while staring at Lan's naked body. When Lan realized that the girls were staring at him, he covered himself with a towel and told the girls, "STOP STARING AT ME."

He stopped yelling when he saw Tori wink at him from behind Maylu. Lan saw that he was about to pull off Maylu's swimsuit. He imagined Maylu naked but shook his head at the thought. He interrupted Tori's sick plan by yelling, "MAYLU, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

She saw Tori and slapped him while yelling, "YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

Dex walked up to Lan and said, "Man, what's wrong with you, our plan was going well and we were about to see Maylu naked."

Lan saw his shorts in Dex's hands and snatched it from him. Maylu walked up to Lan and thanked him by blushing while giving him a kiss. Dex was watching and got a bit jealous. Maylu walked away and Dex told Lan, "You shouldn't get your hopes up. It's obvios that she loves me and that she's only being nice to you."

"How do you know whether or not she likes me!"

"Because you just got humiliated. There's no way she'll like you anymore. I got one out of two victory out of that plan."

Everyone went and changed so they could go to dinner. As usual, Lan ate most of the food. Dex started a food fight. Yai was okay with this. After all, she just wanted to have fun.

After a while, they all left to take a bath in Yai's private hot springs (the boys and girls have seperate ones). Over at the boys' side, Dex said to them, "Hey, let's go over to the girls side and have a "little" peek."

Tori and Lan, who had no idea what Dex said but didn't want to disappoint the other two, nodded. They walked over to the girls' side forgetting to put on their towels and silently opened the door. It took a while or the girls to realize that the boys were staring at them. They screamed really loud and threw things (heavy things) at them and put a towwel around them. Lan got back to his senses and realized what had just happened. He and Tori ran and hid behind Dex. The girls looked at Dex and were disgusted at his nudity. They ran out of the room and into Yai's to change.

So what did you readers think of the second chapter? Any requests of for truth or dares in for my next chapter?


	3. The Truth and Dare Madness

The chapter that you all have been waiting for is here. This is the chapter with all the truth or dares. But first, let me apologize for not being able to create chapters a lot quicker. It's because I was sick a lot and I had to keep up with my loads of homework and especially studying for tests and quizzes. I could hardly find any extra time to type my stories and, again, I apologize for that. Now without further ado, here's the final chapter of my story (Yes, I know this was short, but I might make more chapters).

**THE SLEEPOVER**

Yai declared that it was finally time for truth or dare after this crazy day. They all sat in a circle with the following order: It started with Yai, Dex, Lan, Tory, and finally Maylu. Their netnavis sat on their owner's right. There was also a bottle in the middle (to play truth or dare of course).

"Since you're all in my house and I'm the host, I'll go first." She spun the bottle and it pointed to Tory. "Alright Tory, truth or dare?"

"Dare me litle lady."

"Little? How dare you! I dare you to go in the restroom and take a bath in cold water and fill the bathtub with ice and you can't get out of it until the entire ice melts! But before that, finish your turn so we can continue the game."

He groaned while spinning the bottle. It pointed to Lan. "Truth or dare?"

"I'll keep the dignity of the guys and choose dare."

"I dare you to beat up Yai until I'm out of the restroom."

In response to this Yai quickly said, "Okay, you're already out of the restroom so Lan doesn't get to hit me. Now go and do my dare you stupid asshole."

Everybody laughed at Tory while he limped away with a huge bucket of ice. Lan spun the bottle and it turned to Maylu. "Truth or dare Maylu?"

"Truth."

Lan didn't want to ask her if she liked him or not yet because it would make it seem obvious that _he _loved Maylu. "Alright, what do you hate about your parents the most."

"Hmmm. What _don't_ I like about them? I hate the fact that they set a curfew for me at nine."

Dex bursted out saying, "Do you obey them?"

Maylu blushed and nodded at the same time. All of them started to snicker. She ignored them and spun the bottle. It pointed to Megaman. Megaman gulped when he was asked truth or dare. He replied, "Dare."

Maylu knew that Roll loved Megaman so she wanted to get Megaman and Roll together. "I dare to to kiss the person whom you love the most right here right now. And you can't fool us into believing that that person isn't here or that person is a human."

Megaman blushed when he stood up. He walked over to Roll. Roll gave Maylu an _I'm going to kill you _look. He kissed her in the cheeks. Gutsman bursted out laughing really loud. He screamed to Megaman, "Too bad she doesn't love you back. We all know that she loves me!"

---A/N: Yes I know that Gutsman can;t talk normally because he's retarded but I wouldn't know how to speak like that. Also, I'm sorry if I hurted all you Gutsman fans with this note but you all know that I'm right.---

Roll stood up and glared at Gutsman and said, "This might convince you otherwise." She grabbed the back of Megaman's face and pulled his face towards her to give him a big kiss in the lips. Gutsman gasped and ran out of the room sobbing. Lan had a look of envy on his face. He wanted to kiss Maylu really bad. Megaman continued the game and spun the bottle. This time it pointed to the empty place where Gutsman used to sit. He spun the bottle again. It pointed to Lan. "Truth or dare?"

Lan knew that if he chose truth that Megaman would make him reveal his secret about Maylu. "Dare."

But unbeknownst to Lan, Megaman was just in this for laughs. "I dare you to kiss Dex in the lips."

Both of the victims screamed, "What!"

"Both of you haerd me. Oh, and Lan you have to keep pinning Dex down until you actually kiss him in the lips."

Both of them said at the same time, "There's no point in fighting back then. But both of us are not homosexual okay?"

Both of them gave each other quick kisses in the lips but Yai pushed their heads together as soon as Tory came out of the restroom. Tory's eyes grew wider and then he gasped. He caught everybody's attention. He screamed, "The both of you guys are homosexuals?"

Yai and Maylu chuckled and decided tot play along. "Yeah, both of them had their eyes set on each other for a long time. They finally confessed their feelings for each other. And now, as you can clearly see, they've had their first kiss and are planning out their marriage and kids and honeymoon and all that stuff."

At that precise moment Tory bursted out laughing incredibly loud. "Hahahahahahahahaha... ahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Man this is funny. All this time I've been joking around accusing you guys of being gay and here I find out that it's true. Hahahahahahahaha."

Lan and Dex looked at each other and nodded. _Tory is going to laugh to death anyways so I'm going to put him out of his misery. _Of course, being friends for so long they didn't really mean it. Both of the victims stepped on Tory's stomach causing him to lose more air and so he gasped for breath. When the guys stopped joking around, everybody explained what had truly happened to Tory. Tory still thought that it was funny. They continued the game and Lan spun the bottle. It pointed to Iceman. "Okay Iceman, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Before Lan said anything, Tory whispered something to Lan. Lan gave a wide, sinister smile at Iceman. "Do you sleep with a teddy bear?"

Iceman growled and replied, "Yes."

All of a sudden, the entire room was filled with laughter. Iceman screamed, "WELL I"M STILL THE STRONGEST NAVI!"

They laughed even louder at this remark. The bottle was spun again.

It turned to Glide. Glide gasped. "Truth or Dare?"

"Since I am bound to keep all of Miss Yai's secrets and I know that you guys will try to figure out what it is if I reply truth, I shall pick dare."

"I dare you to put one hundred zenny in Tory's banking account. No wait, I changed my mind, I dare you to put three million zenny in Tory's banking account."

"Sigh I shall do it later."

He spun the bottle. It turned to Dex. The question was asked to Dex. He chose dare, like always. Glide then said, after being whispered by Yai, "I dare you to beat, pardon me for using this type of language, but I dare you to beat the crap out of Tory."

"Yes, something I enjoy."

Dex then spun the bottle. It then pointed to Maylu. "Come on, Maylu. Pick dare for the love of Pete. I'll even make it some thing you'll enjoy."

Maylu pouted and said, "Fine. Dare."

Dex looked from Lan to Maylu and leaned over to Lan's ear and whispered, "Don't get too anxious about getting her. She loves me. And I'll prove it. Maylu I dare you to kiss the person that you love the most."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me Maylu."

"But I don't wanna."

"Too bad Maylu."

"But what if the person I love the most isn't in here."

"We all know that the person is in here now get up and give me- I ean the person you love a kiss."

Maylu sighed and got up. She knew that Dex loved her because it was obvious. _I'm going to make him regret this dare._ She walked to Dex, bent down, and was about to kiss him. At that moment, Dex closed his eyes and smiled. Lan looked at Maylu and got very depressed. He didn't want to see this so he closed his eyes too. In a split second after all this, Maylu turned and kissed Lan in the lips. Lan opened his eyes to see who it was and was very shocked to see that Maylu loved him the most. Maylu realized that she was kissing him and realized that Lan might not love her back. As she pulled her head away, Lan saw that her eyes sparkled which meant that she was about to cry. He realized that she felt the same way he did, not knowing whether the person that you loved loved you back. To let Maylu understand that he loved her back, he pulled the head so that her lips touched his lips again. She gasped as he pulled her. Dex, after hearing Maylu gasp, opened his eyes and was very shocked. He saw Lan's hand around Maylu's neck and stood up, jerked Maylu back and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU PULL MAYLU JUST WHEN SHE WAS ABOUT TO KISS ME! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, SHE LOVES MEEE!"

Maylu jerked away from Dex and said, "I WASN'T ABOUT TO KISS YOU. I WANTED TO KISS LAN AND I DID AS I WANTED!"

Dex was shocked at the fact that she yelled at him. He turned away, walked towards his sleeping bag, took them up and walked out of the room.

The gang decided to end the game there. And all prepared to go to sleep. Lan wrapped his arm around Maylu as the newly formed couple walked out of the room.

END OF CHAPTER 3

---A/N: So originally, I had a fourth chapter but I deleted it since I didn't think it was romantic. I deleted it with intentions of making a new Chapter Four, but I decided to end it here. It requires too much brainpower for me to think of a romantic way to end this. Sorry! Without further ado, my very very first Fanfiction which has been edited over many years comes to a stop. Thanks for all the support! You guys have made me more confident that I started writing a few other fanfictions already. Once again thanks!---


End file.
